Umralar (blackwlf)
Basic Information Race: Wayang Class: Ninja Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Middle Landellian, Wayang, Giblin, Draconic Deity: Lady of Shadows First Seen: URL to introduction post at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 7 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) Racial CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +0 (2 pts) Racial WIS: 8 +0 (0 pts) Racial CHA: 16 +0 (10 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (1) + FC (00) (Ninja) AC: 13 = + DEX (4) + Armor (2) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (1) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (1) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -3 = (00) + STR (-2) + Misc (-1 Size) CMD: +11 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (+4) + Misc (-1 Size) Fortitude: +1 = (00) + CON (1) + Misc (00) Reflex: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: -2 = (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 10% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Wakizashi: Attack: +5 = (00) + Ability (+4) + Misc (+1 Size) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Wis) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Ninja Shadow Resistance: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool. Darkvision: Darkvision 60ft Light and Dark (Su): Once per day as an immediate action, a wayang can treat positive and negative energy effects as if she were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. Class Features Ninja Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Simple Weapons, plus the kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shortbow, short sword, shuriken, siangham, and wakizashi. Poison Use: At 1st level, a ninja is trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison herself when applying poison to a weapon. Sneak Attack: If a ninja can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The ninja’s attacks deal extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the ninja flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two ninja levels thereafter. Bonus damage from sneak attacks is precision damage. Should the ninja score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this precision damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), a ninja can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, even with the usual –4 penalty. The ninja must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot, and must be able to reach this spot. A ninja cannot sneak attack while striking a creature that has concealment. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 1): Use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls with light weapons Traits Fencer (Combat): You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack of opportunity attack rolls made with daggers, swords, and similar bladed weapons. Poverty-Stricken (Social): You gain a +1 bonus to Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (8) + INT (2)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 7 1 3 3 +0 Climb 2 1 3 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Disguise 7 1 3 3 +0 Escape Artist 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Fly 4 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 5 1 3 -1 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 14 1 3 4 -0 +2 Racial +4 Size Survival 0 0 0 -1 +1 Trait Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Pickpockets's Outfit 1.5 lb Armor 10 gp 7.5 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Wakizashi 35 gp 1 lb Thieves' Tools, Masterwork 100 gp 2 lb Total Weight: 12 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: GP: 5 SP: CP: Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 54 Height: 3'3" Weight: 37lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray Skin Color: Gray Appearance: A small, long-armed humanoid with darting grey eyes. His clothing is all in grey colors, designed to help him blend in with the shadows he stays near. Demeanor: Background Umralar's parents were both killed during the fall of Sumbru. After wandering the outskirts of the city ruins for a time, barely surviving, the child was taken in by an old wayang cleric. The last surviving worshiper of his sect, the cleric hoped that the child would be called to the Goddess. While Umralar never heard the calling to be a cleric, the Goddess did have other uses to make of him. The old cleric soon discovered that the child was adept at the more martial arts the Goddess favored, and found him suitable trainers to hone his skills. Eventually, Umralar's adoptive father passed on. Packing up what gear he had, Umralar set out into the world, to make his way and bring new glory and worshipers to his Goddess. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval